Baby Problems
by FurtureAuthor
Summary: After a crazy college party, the heroes of Olympus find themselves in a crazy situation. Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Leyna(Not a shipping). ON HIATUS UNTIL MY LAPTOP STARTS WORKING AND I CAN GET THE CHAPTERS! SORRY!
1. Crazy Party

**A/N: So the gang now attends Camp Jupiter University. Annabeth and Piper, Leo and Jason, Percy and Frank, and Reyna and Hazel are roommates. That's all you need to know at this time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters or settings. I do own character actions unless in flashback.**

The seven from the second great prophecy had found their way to the biggest party of the year. They had even spotted Reyna. Soon the couples broke apart, leaving Leo on his own.

_Leo & Reyna_

"You actually showed up to a party." Leo joked to Reyna. "I keeping an eye out. Somebody was thinking bringing alcohol." She told him. "Relax. Beside a lot of students here are twenty-one." Leo defended. "But a lot aren't, including you and me." Reyna said. "Well, I'm getting punch. You want some?" Leo asked. "Sure." With that, Leo left with a smirk.

_Percy & Annabeth_

Percy and Annabeth sat at a table, drinking punch. A guy walked up to them. "Hey, the guy just got here with beer. You two want any?" He asked. "Okay." Said Percy said. "No, neither of us." Annabeth told the guy. "Come on Annabeth, we're twenty-one." "Yeah, but there's a no alcohol rule." She pointed out. "Fine. Want more punch?" "Love some."

_Frank & Hazel_

Frank and Hazel had just finished had their six cup of punch when they decided to hit the dance floor. After a few fast beat songs, a slow one came on. Frank and Hazel wrapped their arms around one another. "Frank, can I tell you something?" Hazel asked. "Anything." Frank replied. "I love you." She told him. "I love you, too." He told her. They kissed.

_Jason & Piper_

"I can't believe you're drinking that." Jason referred to the beer Piper was drinking. "You're drinking the punch." Piper argued. "I'm twenty-one." Jason took a sip of his punch." Piper laughed. "What?" He asked. "I'm really drunk." She replied, laughing. "Let's dance!" Piper pulled her boyfriend on to the dance floor.

After a few hours of partying, everyone headed back to 'their' dorm. All were very, very drunk.

_Leo & Reyna_

Leo felt guilty. He knew the punch was spiked. He just wanted her to loosen up. She ended up drinking so much of the punch, she drank actually beer! Leo decided to help her to her dorm, though he was pretty drunk himself. They made it back to Reyna and Hazel dorm. They sat on Reyna's bed. "My love life is horrible!" She said. "Why would you say that?" Leo asked. "First, Jason disappeared and comes back with a girlfriend, Percy shows up and it turns out that he has a girlfriend." She told him. "Well at least you had a chance with them. I've never liked a girl unless she was completely out of my league." He told her. They paused, then started to kiss. They fell down on the bed.

Next thing they knew, it was morning and were in bed, laying next to each other, naked. "Please tell me we didn't do what I think we did." Reyna said in confusion. "If you're referring to sex, then yes, I think we did." Leo said, piecing everything together. "How?!Why?!" Reyna freaked out. "We were pretty drunk." "I didn't drink." "The punch was spiked." "What?!"

_Percy & Annabeth_

Percy and Annabeth headed toward Annabeth's dorm. "Piper's not back yet." Annabeth said, walking in. "Perfect." Percy said, shutting the door and pushing Annabeth up on the wall, kissing her passionately. "Percy." She moaned. They soon ended up in Annabeth's bed. "Wait! What if Piper comes back?" Annabeth questioned. "I'll take that chance." Percy started kissing her again. She kissed him back.

They woke up the next morning, cuddling. Percy sat up, stretching. Annabeth turned to face him. "Mornin' SeaweedBrain." Annabeth said with a smile. "Mornin' WiseGirl." Percy gave her a kiss. "Late night was crazy. I feel like I have a hang over." She told her boyfriend, who smirked. "I wonder why." "What did you do?" "You." He smirked again. "Shut up SeaweedBrain."

_Frank & Hazel_

Frank and Hazel didn't even realize how drunk they were. The two of them stumbled to Frank's dorm. "Wow! I'm really, really, wow I can't even think of the word." Hazel giggling. "Wanna stay here?" Frank asked. "Should I dare?" Hazel questioned. "Don't worry. I saw Percy head to the girls dorm with Annabeth. You can stay in his bed." "Thanks." They kissed goodnight or what was suppose to be a good night kiss. They went into a full make-out session. One thing lead to another and they ended up in bed together.

Hazel's eyes fluttered open. The first thing she saw was a naked Frank. She screamed. Hazel's scream caused Frank to wake up. When he saw Hazel undressed, he also screamed. "What happened?" Hazel asked, using her hand to cut off her perihelia vision. "Um, well... I think we um.. well um... you know. " Frank said, facing the opposite direction. "Oh gods." She said.

_Jason & Piper_

Jason and Piper walked into Jason's dorm. "I thought I saw Leo leave. He should be here by now." Piper said. "He probably left with a girl." Jason said. "Funny." Piper replied. Piper and Jason sat down on Jason's bed and started to make-out. Piper was kinda glad that Jason was drunk. He would've never have gone as far as they did if he was sober.

Piper and Jason woke up next to one another. "Last night was great." Piper said. "The party or afterwards." Jason asked. "Both." She answered. "I thought it was good too." He said, putting on his pants. "Maybe you should get drunk more often." "Maybe, maybe not." Her boyfriend said. The two got dress. "I gotta go and find someone that knows how to cure for a hang over." Piper said, leaving. "See ya later." Jason. "'Kay." Piper replied as she walked out the door.

**A/N: Whatcha think? And by the way, I don't ship Leo and Reyna. I just didn't want to make an oc or two technically.**


	2. The Problem Begins

**A/N: Here's number two.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own charries, kk. :-{)**

_Piper & Annabeth's dorm_

"Are you sure? I mean, it could be anything." Piper said. Her and Annabeth were holding a pregnancy test.. "We're both late and have, what I think is, morning sickness. Plus, the party was a few weeks ago." Annabeth reminded her. Piper sighed. "Who's first?" She asked. "I will." Annabeth went into the bathroom, followed by Piper.

They waited for the results. "Ready?" Annabeth asked when it was time. "No, but let's do it." Looked at the test. "Positive." They said in unison. "Great." Annabeth said. "What are we gonna do?" Piper said, falling onto her bed.

_Jason & Piper + Percy & Annabeth_

Percy and Jason walked into the girl's room. "Hey, ready for our double date?" Jason said. "Oh, yeah." Piper replied. "Wait a sec. I gonna pee." Percy said, head to the bathroom. Percy peed and washed his hands. When he was drying his hands, he noticed something in the trash. He ran out with the trash bin. "Annabeth! Why is there two pregnancy test in here?!" Percy said, freaking out. "There's something we to tell you guys." Annabeth said. "We're pregnant!" Piper said. Jason slowly sat down on Piper's bed. Percy stood there. "Wha-wha ––" Percy said. "Just breath." Annabeth told him. "Can we just go on the date? I need to get my mind off of things." Piper said.

_Frank & Hazel_

Frank and Hazel met up outside, where they were only. "Frank, we need to talk. It's about what happened after that party a few weeks ago." Hazel said nervously. "I thought you didn't want to talk about it." Frank said, not really wanting to get into it. "Well, something happened. Something big." Hazel told him. "What happened?" Frank questioned. Hazel sighed, not wanting to explain it. "Frank, think about what can happen when what happened happens." "What?" "Really? Do I have to spell it out?" Frank was silent. "I'm pregnant." "What?!" Frank eyes widen. "With child, knocked up, bun in the –" "I got it."

_Leo & Reyna_

Leo was hanging in his room when he heard a knock on the door. When he looked though the peep hole, he saw Reyna, which he found odd since they haven't talked since the incident. "What are you doing here?" Leo asked, opening the door. Reyna walked in, shutting the door and lock it. "Leo." Reyna growled. "What'd I do?" Leo asked. He paused. "That involved you." "You wanna know what you did?! You did this!" She held up a pregnancy test. "What's that?" Leo asked, little nervous from Reyna's tone. "It's pregnancy test! A positive pregnancy test!" She said. "Ha ha. Very funny. I never took you as a joker." He said, smiling. "I've never joked about anything, especially this!" "You're serious." Leo pieced it together. "Gods, no!" "Yes. And this is all your fault." "I think it takes two for this." Leo stated. It frustration, Reyna unlock the door and stormed out. "Reyna! Wait!" Leo chased after her.

* * *

Hazel and Frank were taking a walk. "Don't tell anyone, okay." Hazel told Frank. "Why?" He asked. "It's a scandal!" Hazel said. "I get that that was in the forties, but now-a-days it isn't. These things happened." He explained. "Just don't tell anyone." She repeated. "What about when your belly grows." He questioned. "I don't know."

They ran into Piper, Annabeth, Jason, and Percy, who were relaxing outside, away from the town. "Hey Hazel, Frank. How are ya?" Piper asked. "Uh good." She said quickly. "How are you?" "Mixed I guess. I just found out I'm pregnant." Piper told "So did I." Annabeth added. "You two are pregnant!" Hazel said, surprised. "Hazel, I know to you this is crazy, unspeakable, and that to you, but it's fine. It's a little shocking, but we'll get through it." Annabeth told her. "I'm–– I'm pregnant, too." Hazel said. "You?" Percy questioned. "I didn't think two had even––" "It's not like that, exactly. I can't even remember it really. It was was a one night mistake after the party." "You probably were drunk." Piper said. "We didn't drink!" Frank said. "You had the punch, didn't you?" Jason asked. "Yeah, why?" Frank asked. "It was spiked." Piper told them. "What?" Hazel questioned. "Yeah." Percy added. "You knew!" Annabeth complained. "I was surprised you didn't."

A little while later, Leo ran into them. "Hey Leo" Jason said. "Hey." Leo said in a down voice. "Something wrong?" Hazel asked. "I made a big mistake with even bigger consequences." "What did you do?" Piper asked, waiting for a stupid answer. "Me and this another girl were really drunk and we went to her dorm. Stuff happened and now in nine months there's gonna a little Valdez." He explained. "Okay, how many got pregnant?" Percy questioned out loud. "What? Who else is pregnant?" Piper, Annabeth, and Hazel raised their hands a little. "Wow." Leo said. "So, who was it?" Hazel asked. Leo was silent.

Then Reyna walked by. "Hey Reyna!" Leo tried to get her attention. She ignored him. "It's her, right?" Annabeth guessed. Leo was silent again. Reyna turned. "What's she talking about?" Reyna asked Leo. "Leo got you pregnant!" Piper exclaimed. Reyna slapped Leo. "Ow!" "You told them!" Reyna she almost yelled. "No, but you just did." Leo said. "So all us are pregnant." Hazel concluded.

**A/N: Done! Chapter two is good, don't you think. Review! :-.)**

**P.S. Saw Sea of Monster on Wednesday. It was great! Who agrees?**


	3. Rooms

**A/N: Numero trace (I don't speak Spanish)**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan. Rick Riordan owns the series. Air-go, I don't own the series.**

It had been two weeks since they found and everyone now knew. They were asked to see the dean. **(A/N: It that right?) **"I asked all of you here to talk about the room situation." she said. "What room situation?" Reyna asked. "Here." The dean gave them papers with the new room assignments. Hazel was moving to Frank's room, Percy to Annabeth's, Piper to Jason's, and Leo to Reyna's. "No!" Leo and Reyna said in unison. "It there a problem?" She asked. "I don't want to share a room with him." Reyna told the dean. "Dido."Leo agreed. "We thought it be easier for the pregnant couples––" "We're not a couple!" They said, yet again in unison. "Keep talking like that and people will think you are." Piper told them. "I could see if could a different roommate for you, Leo." She looked at her computer. "Octavian doesn't have a roommate." "No!" He said. "Well it's either him or Reyna." Leo gave Reyna a 'please help me' look.

_Leo & Reyna_

"Thanks again, Reyna." Leo said, moving his stuff in. "Don't mention it; ever." She told him. "Alright." He said. "That's your bed." She pointed to Hazel's old bed. "I remember." Leo replied. "How?" Reyna asked. "I didn't think we'd do it on Hazel's bed." He concluded. She rolled her eyes. "Just keep to your side and I'll keep to mine." She told him. "Alright with me." He commented.

_Percy & Annabeth_

Percy finished moving in. Annabeth was sitting on their bed. "Always thought we'd move in together after college." Percy said, sitting next to her. "I always thought we'd be married before we had kids." Annabeth replied. "Still could." Percy told her. "No. We in college with a baby on the way. We can get married after graduation." "Alright Wisegirl."

_Jason and Piper_

"So, our own room." Piper said, trying to make conversation. "Yeah." Jason replied. "We can do whatever we want." She told him. "I think we've done enough." He said, referring to the baby. Piper looked at her stomach. She wasn't showing yet, no one was. "Do you mistake?" She asked her boyfriend. "What?" He questioned. "That night." She told him. Jason paused for a second to find the right words. "I think it was an accident, but a great one." He told Piper. "Me too."

_Frank & Hazel_

The pregnancy made it hard enough between Frank and Hazel, now they had to live together! Unlike Annabeth and Percy and Piper and Jason, they had two separate beds. They kept looking back and forth from each other and the ground, but neither said a word. "Hazel." Frank said, looking down. "Yeah." Hazel replied, also looking down. "It does have to weird, right?" He asked. "No, it's just– hard adjusting."

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but I have a surprise for you. I'm holding a contest. Whoever can name the most couple/mutual crushes can choose any of these couples to have a chapter completely dedicate to them. Slashes(Ex: Luke/Percy) do not count. Made up couples(Ex: Tratie) do not count. You have until the next chapter. Good luck!**


	4. Super Sorry

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm super sorry that I haven't been updating. I've been having writer's block. Plus school's starting up. If I don't update within two weeks, bug me if you want as much as you want. Super super super sorry! :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'( :'(**


	5. You did what?

**A/N: Hey! I took longer because the contest. I winner at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: As the others said; I DON'T OWN THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES!**

_Jason & Piper_

****Piper had been having a little morning sickness, but it couldn't have been worst. At least in her opinion. After she throw-up, she laid down on the bed, relaxing. "This better be the worst part!" Piper complained. "What about the birth?" Jason reminded her. She moaned. "I don't even want to think about it." She replied. "Everything will be fine." He told her. "I know." She said. A minute later, she throw up again. "This is the worst part." She said.**  
**

_Frank & Hazel_

__Hazel had been throwing up for awhile. Frank tried holding her hair back, but the sound made him want to throw up, so he handed Hazel a hair tie and left. A few minutes later Hazel came back out. "Sorry." Frank said. "It's alright." Hazel replied. "I don't do well that sound." He told her. "It's fine." She said, then running back to the bathroom. Hazel probably had it the worst.

_Leo & Reyna_

Leo was happy that Reyna hadn't gotten morning sickness yet. It would've been awkward helping, but he didn't want to not help. They were in the only class they shared, which they sat next to each other in. Reyna looked a little off and a second later throw up everywhere. She really embarrassed. She up and left. Leo followed to make sure Reyna was alright. "You okay?" He asked, when he caught up with her. "More embarrassed than anything?" She told him. "It's no big deal. You're pregnant." He reminded her. "Why did you follow me?" Reyna asked. "I wanted to make sure everything was fine."

_Everyone_

It was later in the day. Everyone were hanging out at Percy and Annabeth's room. "Has everyone been getting morning sickness?" Hazel asked. Reyna and Piper nodded. "Sort of," Annabeth said. "I haven't actually gotten sick." "Lucky you." Piper commented. "This has been horrible." Reyna complained.

"Guys," Leo said, a bit nervous. "I need to tell you something." There was a pause. "You know how the punch was spiked?" Everyone either nodded, mumbled yeah, or both. " I–I was the one who spiked the punch." Leo admitted. "What?!" Everyone exclaimed. "Why?" Hazel questioned. "I don't know. It seemed like a funny idea." Everyone looked at him with a mad and hinted of murderous look on their face. "I'm sorry! How was suppose to know this would happen?!" Leo told them. "I can't believed you did that!" Hazel said. "I can." Reyna said.

Then Annabeth ran to the bathroom. She throw up. Percy went to make sure she was fine. "You okay?" He asked. "Well, now I have morning sickness." She said, sitting on the floor. "We should go." Jason said and everyone agreed. So they left leaving Percy and Annabeth alone.

_Percy & Annabeth_

Annabeth got sick a few more times before bed. Her and Percy laid next to each other. "I hate morning sickness." She complained. "I bet. It looks horrible." Annabeth turned her head to give Percy a look. Percy just smiled. "Goodnight Wisegirl." He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Seaweedbrain." They fell asleep, each with a hand over the Annabeth's abdomen.

_Jason & Piper_

"I can't belive Leo did that! All this is his fault!" Piper said. "You can't blame him." Jason told her. "And why can't I?" She asked. "First of all, you didn't drink the punch. Second of all, we knew it was spiked." He reminded her. Her angered expression softened. "You're right," She replied. "I'm just a little mad. Stupid hormones!" Piper sat next to Jason and leaned on him. "I love you, Jason." She told her boyfriend. "I love you too." Jason replied.

_Leo and Reyna_

"I can't believe you!" Reyna yelled. "Sorry for wanting some fun!" Leo responded. "Are you having fun now?" Reyna questioned. "I'm going to get some air." He said, not answering. "I'd sleep with one eye open tonight if I were you!" Reyna told him as he left. "Always do." He reminded her. As he walked outside all he could think was _How could I be so stupid! _But one thing that kept entrancing his mind was that if he had a chance to do it over, would he?

**A/N: So what do you think? Sorry for the wait! Oh and the winners! Drum roll please. It's a tie! What?! That's right! So congrats ****TailsDoll13 and RosemaryAlysse****, you two each get your own chapter! PM me the couple you to see.**

**P.S. - I just remembered that I haven't been doing my sign off. LOL!**

*** Cya later alligator**


End file.
